1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a back plate for use with a backlight module, a backlight module using the same, and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the demand of LCD displays increases rapidly due to their thin thickness, light weight, high portability, and low radiation with respect to CRT displays. Backlight modules are one of the key components for LCD display panels. With the progress of LCD display manufacturing technique, backlight modules tend to be thinner, higher brightness, and less cost. Developing better backlight modules to make LCD displays with greater competitiveness is a future work trend.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional backlight module includes a metallic back plate 50, a frame 70, a light source module 20, and optical films 30. The metallic back plate 50 is disposed at the bottom of the backlight module. The frame 70 is disposed on the metallic back plate 50 for fixing the light source module 20 and the optical films 30. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or light tubes are commonly used as the light source module 20, wherein LEDs are more preferred as the product is advancing to lighter, thinner, and smaller. The optical films may include light guide plate, light enhance film, or other optical films in order to adjust the light outputted by the light source module 20 to attain the design requirement.
Specifications of backlight modules need to be modified in accordance with the size requirement of the final products. More particularly, the thickness of the metallic back plate is decreasing due to the consideration of appearance design and the minimization of product. However, the structure strength of the metallic back plate is also reduced with the decreasing thickness.